Happy Valentine's Day
by FlowerPetal
Summary: Keely has an idea for Valentine's Day at school, but will it go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Phil!" Keely called, running up to Phil in the school hallway. "I have the perfect idea for Valentine's Day at our school!" Keely was on the Holiday Committee, and it was her job to create an idea for Valentine's Day this year.

"Ok, let's hear it," Phil smiled.

"Ok. We can write down the name of every kid at our school, and everyone will pick a name. Like a secret admirer thing! And then they'd leave notes or buy little things to give to that person!"

Phil nodded. "Sounds reasonable. Do you think that everyone would participate?"

Keely shrugged. "Why wouldn't they? Valentine's Day is the best day of the year! Oh! On Valentine's Day we could then have a school dance, and everyone could meet their secret admirers!"

Phil shut his locker and started walking with Keely. "I like the idea. I'm in."

"Good," Keely smiled.

It was the next day, and Keely had spent all night writing every student's name down for the secret admirer thing. She was going around the school, having each person pick a name.

"Hey Keely!" Phil said.

"Hi Phil," Keely smiled.

"How's it going?"

"I think pretty good," Keely extended the name bucket to Phil. "Pick a name!"

Phil was hoping to get Keely's name, but with more than 1,000 kids at their school, it was highly unlikely that he'd pick her name.

He scrambled all the names with his hand, and picked one. He looked at it, quite satisfied.

"Who'd you get?" Keely asked.

"None of your business!" Phil teased.

"Please tell me!" Keely wailed.

"Not gonna happen!" Phil said.

"Be that way!" Keely said.

"Who did you pick?" Phil asked.

"Like I'd tell you!" Keely kidded, as she ran down the hallway, looking for more kids to pick names.

Phil glanced at his slip of paper once again. _Keely Teslow_, it read. He folded it and slipped it into his pocket. Phil smiled. He had gotten the girl of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! You're too kind:)**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter Two

Keely was sitting in her room that night. She told Phil she'd picked a name, but the truth was that she hadn't. The bucket was sitting right in front of her, just waiting for her hand to pick one of the pieces of paper. Why hadn't she picked one yet? She was hoping to reach in there, and grab the piece of paper that read _Phil Diffy._

Keely decided that she'd be brave enough, and just pick one. She closed her eyes tightly, and reached into the bucket...

Phil was sitting at his kitchen table, trying to decide what to get Keely for the first gift. He didn't want the first one to be too expensive, but he wanted it to show Keely that her valentine really did care for her.

He picked up his phone, and dialed Owen's number.

"Hello? It's the O-Man."

Phil laughed. No matter what Owen said, he could make everyone laugh.

"Hey, it's Phil."

"Oh hey buddy. Wad up?"

"Well, I picked Keely's name for the Valentine's Day Secret Admirer thing at school, and I have no clue what to get her."

"Lucky! I picked Via's name. Dude, when she finds out I'm her valentine, she'll kill me!"

"Yeah. Okay. So, what are you getting Via?"

On the other end, Owen shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't give it much thought. Probably chocolate. Every woman loves chocolate. Well, the only women I know are relatives, and they sure can pig out on that stuff!"

Phil rolled his eyes. He knew that he'd be better off thinking of something on his own.

"Ok. Thanks. Gotta go," Phil said.

"Ok man. See ya later!"

Phil had suddenly come up with an idea. And a pretty good one. Hopefully, Keely would feel the same way.

The next day at lunch, Phil, Keely, Via, and Owen were sitting together.

"So," Keely started. "What did you guys get from your secret admirers?"

"I got a half eaten box of chocolates. What idiot would give a girl something like that?" Via complained.

Phil had to laugh. Typical Owen.

"What about you Phil?" Via asked.

"I got a homemade CD," Phil answered.

Phil turned to Keely. "How about you?"

"I got the most romantic thing ever!" Keely gushed. "I got a dozen red roses!"

Via's jaw dropped. "Keely, you are so lucky! You probably have a really great guy!"

Phil smiled at that compliment.

Via continued. "And I probably have some loser!"

Owen frowned.

"This was day one, so there are only four more days left until we find out who picked who. I'm so excited!" Keely squealed. "Somehow, I just know that whoever my valentine is, he's the one for me!"


End file.
